Second Chance
by Noah is Potato
Summary: On Halloween night in 1981 Lily and James Potter were taken from this world and their son. Six years later they find themselves thrust back into the realm of the living with no explanation, but a pressure in their skull and a voice haunting their dreams. As Dumbledore focuses on finding what resurrected them, The Potters use this second chance to finally be with their son, Harry.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or the characters. This is for entertainment only, and I receive no profit from this. Please support the official content supplied by J.K Rowling.**_

 **Prologue: Robes and Wands**

As it is in many cases, the unknown is much more horrific than that which is. The foreign concepts do not integrate well with our version of reality, and seem vastly more strange and peculiar than perhaps they actually are. That is why the Department of Mysteries exists. To delve into the odd and obtuse, and to bring light upon the dark parts of the world. They seek to understand slippery concepts such as Time, Life, Love, and Death. They have been here doing their best to uncover the mysteries of this universe since before even the Ministry of Magic, and it is believed that the Ministry was built around this Department.

Various experiments and relics are kept within this Department, and amongst them are peculiar objects such as the Goblet of Fire (An artefact that binds a witch or wizards magic to a contract. To creak the contract is to lose one's magic, and possibly life) the Time Jar (A large bell jar that seems to have the ability to make anything that goes into it either age rapidly or deage rapidly) and the Archway.

This particular artefact is of great interest to the Unspeakables that work in the Department of mysteries. It is said that the Archway bridges the gap between the living world and the Land of the Dead. Those who have crossed its tattered black veil have never returned, and those who have lost someone near to their hearts will hear whispers dripping out from the stone Archway. There is a pressure that enters your skull, and an odd desire to walk through the ominous portal. It is a desire that few can resist unless they have someone in the chamber with them, to help ground them in the realm of the living.

It is peculiar then, and alarming, that a lone figure currently stands in front of the Arch, waving a wand at the veil.

It is clear that the figure does not belong here in the Department of Mysteries, let alone the entire Ministry of Magic. They are cloaked in black robes, and their eyes keep darting from the archway to the door. Their entire countenance is tense, ready for the moment they must swing their wand from archway to door in case they must defend themselves. They walk around to the other side of the Archway, and wave their wand once more, muttering under their breath. After a few minutes of this the room suddenly goes still, and the black veil quiets its whispers and gentle flapping.

The figure twitches at the stillness, clearly nervous, and slowly brings his other hand up to the Archway, resting it on the cool, ancient stone. The stranger leans heavily on the Archway, and brings his lips to the stone and whispers against it. Suddenly the quiet of the room breaks and the veil starts flapping violently. The whispers of the Arch suddenly fill the strangers head, and they moan in pain as an enormous pressure fills his mind. They fall to the floor, hands gripping their head as moans slowly turn to screams, and then all is silent again.

The stranger laid on the floor panting, watching the Archway through half open eyes. Two lights slowly exit the veil, one a soft orange and vibrant blue. The cloaked figure stared at the lights first in dismay, and then in hatred. "No." They muttered in a voice still twinge with pain. "No not you. It wasn't supposed to be you!" The voice grew with strength and venom, but the lights paid the pathetic figure no mind, and flew up with speed, vanishing through the walls.

The stranger slammed their fists onto the ground and growled. They stumbled to their feet and with a scream sent several curses flying at the Archway. It didn't leave a single mark, the room filled with soft whispers, and the veil started to move to a non existent wind.

It was like the stranger was never there in the first place.

oOo

July 25th 1987

One would think that being the Headmaster of the prestigious and illustrious Hogwarts would be time consuming and demanding. One would also imagine adding the lofty titles and positions of Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock to the workload would make the bearer of all three titles a severely busy person who had no time to dilly dally. Those assumptions would of course be correct, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (The unfortunate person in question who has all three lofty titles) had piles of work he needed to attend to. To no one's (who knew him, anyway) great surprise however, the diligent headmaster was instead lounging in his chair reading a book titled 'Robes and Wands'.

The Headmaster chuckled softly to himself as he turned to the next page. The book was up for several awards and was highly recommended in yesterday's issue of Witch Weekly. Upon reading the review, which claimed that 'Robes and Wands' was the best and most thrilling love story to date, Albus rushed to Hogsmeade to get a copy. Ten chapters in he was not disappointed and was extremely reluctant to put the novel down.

The book chronicled the story of Esperanza Bossam, a simple and beautiful wandmaker who yearned for love and adventure. She was living a normal life, until one day the handsome and mysterious Buck Cottonwood. After that fateful encounter Esperanza gets her wish and more as she is swept up in a tale of blood, betrayal, and passion.

Albus had just gotten to the rather steamy part where Esperanza had just healed Buck from a nasty wound, and now he was laying on her bed, sweaty and shirtless. Buck was wondering how he could repay her as he reached out to pull her to him. Albus tuttered at the boldness of Buck, but read on all the same, until he was interrupted by a knock on his door. He considered ignoring the interruption, but at another knock he sighed, placed the book down on his desk, and called for whoever was at the door to come in.

"Ah Minerva, what a pleasant surprise." Albus when the stern looking witch walked through the door towards his desk. "I must tell you I have been reading the most thrilling novel. I am often wary to trust the reviews in Witch Weekly, but I am pleased to say they were correct on this one. Maybe you would like to borrow it when I am done?"

Minerva eyed the book on Albus' desk with unhidden disdain. "I will never understand how you can enjoy that drivel Albus. It is not fit for a wizard of your standing to be reading such things."

"Minerva my dear, if I did half the things a wizard of my standing should be doing I would have already died of the boredom." Albus smiled at her scoff, and he leaned forward and grabbed a bowl filled with yellow confectionaries and held it out to the annoyed looking professor. "Lemon drop?" At the curt shake of her head Albus put down the bowl and took some for himself. "So what can I help you with Minerva?"

"I just got back from my last meeting with a muggleborn family." Minerva reported, and the disapproval on her face melted into something softer and kinder. "The family accepted the news with surprising grace, and listened intently to my speech. The only concern they had was financial difficulties. I had them fill out the proper forms for school aid and now they only need your signature and the Board of Governors approval." Minerva reached into her robes and pulled a scroll, and offered it to the Headmaster, who took it with twinkling blue eyes.

"Well that is excellent news indeed. Marvelous work Minerva. I will send out an owl with my recommendation immediately." Albus moved aside his book and reached for his quills. As much as he wanted to get back to the boldness of Buck Cottonwood, ensuring applicants for future students will always come first to him.

As he signed the various lines he had to on the documentation Minerva took a seat at the desk and began telling him of her visit with the student in question while he listened intently. Midway through her story however, one of the many impressive looking silver instruments on Albus' shelf started glowing slightly red and spinning. The twinkling in his eyes died and Minerva paused as he stood up quickly and waved his wand over it.

"What has happened Albus?" She asked, stomach tightening as she saw the grave look on his face. Albus immediately grabbed some floo powder from his desk and walked briskly to his fireplace. He threw it in and spoke Severus Snape's name. He knelt on the ground and stuck his head through the green fire, and Minerva grew steadily more impatient and worried, and when Albus rose from his position she sent him a stern look. "Albus please what is wrong."

Albus gestured for her to wait, and Minerva did so with great reluctance. She stood up and her hand fell to her wand holster. She was starting to remember the war, and hope that some death eater hadn't just come out of hiding to wreak some havoc. It has been six years for Merlin's sake. The flames flashed green, and Severus Snape walked out briskly, looking more grim than usual. Minerva looked back at Albus her stomach tightening even more.

"After James and Lily were buried and placed to rest I placed some wards around their graves for protection against those who have no qualms against disrespecting the dead. Wards which have just been broken." Albus spoke gravely, and Minerva gasped softly while Severus grew tense.

"You don't suspect Death Eaters, do you Albus?" Minerva asked holding a hand to her heart. Albus shook his head.

"I do not know. Fawkes will take Severus and I to Godric's Hollow immediately to find out who is responsible. Minerva Please Floo Madam Bones and ask her to send an auror. Fawkes will come back for you and whichever auror she sends."

Minerva nodded and moved to do just that as Severus came to stand beside Albus. Albus lifted an arm and Fawkes jumped onto it with a soft concerned trill. Albus petted the phoenix comfortably before looking sadly at Severus. "Are you sure you can handle this Severus. If need be I will take Minerva while you wait for the auror."

"I will be fine, Headmaster." Severus said curtly, voice filled with carefully contained emotion. "I would very much like to meet the fool who thinks he can defile her grave."

Albus sighed. "Very well, but please try to contain yourself my boy." He placed his free hand on Severus' shoulder, and with a trill from Fawkes, the three vanish in flame.


End file.
